A Modest Proposal
by majorlymortifying
Summary: Puck always told Rachel that he wasn't the marrying type.


The first time she can recall ever speaking to Noah Puckerman, he had been completely repulsive. Incidentally, things haven't changed much. He still manages to be crass during the most inappropriate situations and he goes out of his way to torment one Rachel Berry. The only difference is that she secretly loves it now.

They've been dating for three years and they have a studio apartment in New York City to call their own, but she's known from the get-go that Puck isn't the marrying type. He explicitly stated that, in fact, when he agreed to go on a date with her for the first time. She had rolled her eyes and instantly agreed but now, three years later, she's wishing he would just swallow his pride and propose.

It's not that she fears he's not committed – she knows that he is. They frequently take walks around their apartment and she's seen more than a few extremely beautiful women during a multitude of them. She'll glance up at Puck and see if he's noticed, only to find that he's looking at her and smirking. It never fails to bring a flush to her cheeks and Puck always rolls his eyes. She never learns.

During one of these particular walks, they find themselves in Times Square. Rachel frowns, a crinkle forming in her brow as she looks around. There are tourists everywhere, the annoying kind that stop in the middle of the sidewalk to take a group picture and disrupt the flow of foot traffic. Puck hates these tourist traps and he goes out of his way to avoid them, so why in God's name would he direct her here now? "Noah?" she asks, finally glancing up at him.

He laughs at her perplexed expression and ruffles her hair just like he knows she hates. They're both 27 now, but he brings out the teenage girl in her, something else that she not-so-secretly loves. "Just wait, Rach. Patience," he mocks, knowing that she's only going to obsess over this until he explains himself.

Rachel feels someone tap her shoulder and she jumps, grabbing onto Puck's hand and squeezing. He laughs again, under his breath this time, and turns her to face the stranger. He hands her one red rose, nods, and subsequently leaves.

She's nothing if not even more confused.

"Noah?" she repeats, feeling another tap on her shoulder. She turns quickly, eager to figure out what's going on. This person looks faintly familiar and she quickly recognizes him as Puck's friend from work. She's just about to greet him when he hands her a rose and leaves. She exhales quickly, blowing her bangs out of her face. "What's going on?"

He shakes his head. "Just _wait_, Rach. It won't kill you. I promise."

The process is repeated ten more times until Rachel's holding a dozen roses in the middle of Times Square, convinced that she had never been more confused in her life. She's just about to repeat his name a third time when Puck stands in front of her. He's looking at her like he does when she says something particularly endearing and she raises an eyebrow. Before she can ruin the moment and speak, however, he gets down on one knee.

Rachel tenses, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth and the gasp that escapes. Puck grins, pulling a small black box out of his back pocket. "Look, Rach, we both know I'm not the guy that's into that romantic bullshit you thrive on. But I'm really trying here." She feels tears spring to her eyes almost instantly and she blinks a few times to hold them back. "I love you. I know I don't say it much, but I really do. Fuck, Rach, I've already spent three of the best years of my life with you and I kinda just want to spend the rest with you too. So…" he trails off and she sniffs quickly, tears falling. "…would you marry me?" A small crowd had gathered around them, anxiously awaiting her answer.

She nods quickly, her hand shaking as he slid the ring on. It's absolutely beautiful. She tells him as much and he smirks. "Well, yeah. I wasn't going to get you an ugly ring." The crowd cheers. She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him as the crowd begins to disperse.

She swallows thickly before she speaks, resting her forehead against his. "I thought you said you were never getting married."

He laughs. "I guess I lied."

"Why did you go to all this trouble? The roses and everything?"

Noah just shrugs a shoulder, kissing her forehead before pulling away. He grabs her hand and they begin the short walk back to their apartment. "Well, shit, Rach, no one's too old for fairy tales."


End file.
